


Cards (81)

by pixar_was_my_childhood



Series: Mads' 100 Prompts Fill [12]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Poker, Post-Season/Series 12, Rain, Random & Short, Short, Short One Shot, Storm - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500, mahjong, playing cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixar_was_my_childhood/pseuds/pixar_was_my_childhood
Summary: The Ninja try to play Poker before realizing that they don't know how to play and then switch to Mahjong, which all they know how to play.They know how to play because of the domino effect of them teaching each other.
Relationships: Cole & Jay Walker, Cole & Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya & Jay Walker & Zane, Kai & Nya (Ninjago), Kai & Zane (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon & Kai & Nya, Nya & Jay Walker
Series: Mads' 100 Prompts Fill [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741780
Kudos: 12





	Cards (81)

**Author's Note:**

> GO SEARCH UP MAHJONG BEFORE READING IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS.  
> Set the evening after the events of Rain.  
> I altered the prompt yet again.

By seven PM, the rainstorm still hadn't eased off which meant that they couldn't do training or anything outside for a while.

Jay had suggested they play Poker so that's was why the Ninja was now sitting around the table, trying to play Poker (no one knew the rules and Zane wasn't allowed to search them up).

"This isn't going anywhere," Nya said, putting her hand of cards down onto the table.

"Can anyone think of a game we all know how to play?" she asked, they were banned from playing video games until further notice by Master Wu who was out getting more tea, despite the storm.

"What about Mahjong?" Lloyd piped up.

Now _that_ was a game they all knew how to play.

Kai and Zane left to hunt down the Mahjong board someone had bought just before the whole Prime Empire fiasco.

Originally, only Lloyd had known how to play but after the Tournament of Elements, before Morro's possession, he had taught both Nya and Kai.

Nya had taught Jay after the events of Naddakan, the Sky Pirates, and New Djinjago (which, of course, the others didn't know had happened).

Sometime later, but before the Time Twins, Kai taught Zane, even though he really didn't need to, the Nindroid could have just searched it up online but he had actually asked the Master of Fire to teach him.

Cole was the last to learn how to play, having been taught by Jay one day during their search for Master Wu.

Mahjong was played in Chinese, not Ninjagorian.

Chinese was mainly spoken in the outer villages, not as much in Ninjago City.

And now, there were fewer and fewer people who spoke the language.

As the maximum players were four, so Zane and Nya were substituting with Jay and Lloyd, respectively.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't like the ending but it was a good place to stop.  
> Someone said that it was ok that I post more than once/day so I'm going to keep going as normal.  
> Please leave kudos and comment, it makes my day!


End file.
